wolfsoriginalcharactermenageriefandomcom-20200215-history
Caspian
Appearance Caspian is a small cat, with fur reminiscent of a tigers. He has wide brown eyes, as well as a pink nose. Caspian's ears are rounded, with black spots on the back and inside the ears, as well as the inside of the ears themselves being pink. When around Sera, Cas will wear a full suit of armor, given to him by the guildmaster. When alone, Caspian will hide his armor and weapons in an easy to reach place, in order to create the illusion that he's a normal cat. Personality Caspian is usually seen as a childish individual, enjoying tricking people into believing he's an ordinary cat. He's incredibly protective of Sera, and the only time he will become serious is when she is in danger, though on occasion he'll take a 'vacation' in which he goes off in search of adventure during Sera's more boring days. Unfortunately, this usually ends up in Caspian being lost due to his lack of any kind of sense of direction. Caspian is very proud of his fur. Caspian is also very fond of cooking, even if this does lead to some less than edible looking foods finding their way on Sera's plate. Caspian sees himself as a knight in shining armor, and has a tendency to behave in such a way, ever since the guildmaster gave him a suit of armor, letter opener, and a shield. Caspian sometimes deludes himself into seeing the rest of the world as a mideval world with him as the noble knight defending it, though mostly he only does this when Sera doesn't keep him entertained. History Caspian was sent to Earthland along around 100 other eggs, in an attempt to keep the Exceed race alive. Caspian's egg landed amongst rocks of a mountain, where it was soon found by Sera, who took it in and took care of it until it hatched. From the moment he was born, Caspian felt a sense of duty towards Sera, whom he saw as his mother, as well as his newfound grandpa in Fionntan, who tolerated his presence. Caspian stayed with the pair, though he often wandered off for adventure, but did not actually leave the mountain until the dragon's disappearance. Since then he's learned to cook, and generally spends his time playing with or taking care of Sera. Magic Aera- Allows Caspian to sprout wings and fly, as well as carry one passenger, making the passenger superlight. Battlemode- This allows Caspian to access his Edolas form, in which he takes on a man's shape and size, except with his usual fur and whiskers, as well as keeping whatever clothes he wore prior to using this technique. This technique will also enhance Caspian's strength and durability, allowing him to defend Sera. Cas' shield and sword are enchanted to change size with him. Weaknesses 1.)... Caspian can only stay in battle mode for a limited amount of time, and once the time runs out he's a normal Exceed, and can't really fight. 2.)... Caspian's fast and strong, but the Kanabo's not meant for parrying and blocking, making Caspian's defense lacking. Due to the wide swings he has to make with the Kanabo, he's forced to create multiple openings for attack. 3.)... Caspian has no sense of direction, and if separated from Sera, can easily become lost.